Recent years have seen rapid technological development in three-dimensional digital modeling. Indeed, in light of advancements in hardware and software, computing systems can now generate and manipulate three-dimensional digital models representing various object types having diverse formation and shape properties. For example, it is now common for individuals and businesses to generate three-dimensional digital models of machining parts, abstract shapes, cars, animals, or people.
Although conventional modeling systems can generate and manipulate three-dimensional digital models, such systems have a number of shortcomings. For example, users utilizing three-dimensional digital models often need to select and manipulate different segments of the digital model (e.g., select and modify a portion of a car represented in a digital model). Many conventional modeling systems are unable to accurately identify (e.g., select and then manipulate) segments of three-dimensional digital models across a wide array of model types. For example, some modeling systems may be capable of identifying segments of a particular category of industrial parts having common characteristics, but those same modeling systems are not capable of identifying segments of other three-dimensional digital model types or industrial parts that are outside the particular category. Accordingly, users express frustration with conventional modeling systems as segment selection capability and accuracy drastically varies from one three-dimensional digital model to the next.
Furthermore, in order to identify components of a three-dimensional digital model, conventional modeling systems require significant memory, processing power, and time. To illustrate, a user seeking to select a portion of a three-dimensional digital model of a car utilizing a conventional modeling system can often experience significant delays as the modeling system utilizes inefficient algorithms and/or parameters to analyze the three-dimensional digital model and identify a segment of the three-dimensional model that corresponds to the selected portion. In addition, because some conventional systems are not capable of segmenting a particular three-dimensional model (or are not capable of segmenting a particular three-dimensional model accurately) conventional systems frequently utilize excessive computing resources, as users repeatedly apply a segmentation analysis in an attempt to generate a useful segmentation result. Further, inaccurate segmentation results generated by conventional systems can lead to corruption or errors in a three-dimensional model, which can result in losses in data and productivity.
These and other problems exist with regard to segmenting components in a three-dimensional digital model.